The present invention relates generally to personal flotation devices commonly referred to as life jackets or life vests. In particular, the present invention relates to a personal flotation device that is easily adjustable to accommodate users having differently sized and shaped torsos.
Personal flotation devices, commonly referred to as life jackets or life vests, are generally worn by individuals during water sports or boating activities to provide the individual with increased buoyancy in the water. Such personal flotation devices or xe2x80x9cPFDsxe2x80x9d have evolved over the years from the old xe2x80x9cMae Westxe2x80x9d or kapok type of life vests to vinyl-covered foam rubber life jackets and to more specialized flotation devices used for different types of water sports or boating activities. Personal flotation devices typically include a body formed as a vest which is adapted to fit over and about the torso of a wearer. The body of the PFD typically includes a back section and a front section interconnected by integral shoulder sections which are configured to extend over opposite shoulders of the wearer. Such PFDs also include generally inflexible straps which extend between the back section and the front section along the user""s sides. The straps are typically adjustable to accommodate users having differently sized torsos.
Although such PFDs are very common, such PFDs are frequently uncomfortable to wear. Because the shoulder sections of such PFDs are permanently affixed to the back section and the front section, the shoulder sections cannot be easily adjusted. As a result, the upper portions of the back section and the front section do not properly conform to the particular characteristics of the user, thereby causing discomfort.
Other personal flotation devices are provided with a pair of adjustable shoulder straps. However, such adjustable shoulder straps still fail to adequately bring the front section into conformance with the particular characteristics of the wearer since such shoulder straps generally do not overlap the front section, but merely extend between the upper edges of the front section and the back section. In addition, such adjustable shoulder straps are extremely difficult to reach for the user and are tedious and time consuming to adjust.
As a result, there is a continuing need for a PFD that is comfortable to wear, that conforms to the particular characteristics of the torso of the wearer and that is easily adjusted.
The present invention provides a personal flotation device that includes a buoyant back body portion, a buoyant front body portion opposite the back portion, first and second straps coupled to the back body portion and converging into a third strap, and a fastener coupled to the front body portion. The fastener is configured to engage the third strap at various points to vary spacing between the front body portion and the back body portion.
The present invention also provides a personal flotation device that includes a buoyant back body portion, a buoyant front body portion, a first side body portion, a second side body portion opposite the first side portion, a first shoulder strap, a second shoulder strap, and an extension strap. The back body portion and the front body portion each include flotation foam. The back body portion is configured to extend adjacent to the user""s back while the front body portion is configured to extend opposite the back body portion adjacent the user""s front. The first and second side body portions extend opposite one another and connect the back portion and the front portion. The first and second shoulder straps have first ends coupled to the back portion and opposite ends coupled to the extension strap. The extension strap includes a plurality of spaced connecting strap portions selectively connectable to the front portion to selectively adjust spacing between the buoyant back body portion and the buoyant front body portion.
The present invention also provides a personal flotation device that includes a buoyant back body portion, a buoyant front body portion, a first elastic side portion, a second elastic side portion, first and second shoulder straps and a fastener. The back body portion and the front body portion extend opposite to one another and include at least one layer of flotation material. The first elastic side portion extends between the back body portion and the front body portion. The second elastic side portion extends from the back body portion opposite the first side portion. The second elastic side portion is releasably connected to the front body portion. The first and second shoulder straps are coupled to the back body portion and converge into a third extension strap. The fastener is coupled to the front body portion so as to extend along a user""s mid-sagital plane when the device is worn by the user. The fastener is configured to selectively engage the third extension strap at various points to vary spacing between the front body portion and the back body portion.